The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 75
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 75: What the Hell Are You Doing?! "Had enough yet?", Aaron asked as he jumped off of Andrew. Aaron's knee gave out, making a loud pop noise and putting Aaron on one knee. Aaron screamed in pain as Andrew coughed up blood. "Not a chance.", Andrew said. "Although, from the looks of it, your body has." The crab claw halves regenerated. Such was to be expected from Modified Aluminum. The crab claws grew in length and pointed menacingly at Aaron's face. Andrew smiled as two large blasts of water sent Aaron flying backwards, chunks of skin coming off. "Now then...", Andrew said, preparing the crab claws for another attack, "...be a good dog and just die already!" Aaron smiled as he got up. "I'm not one to just roll over and die.", he said. 75: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Aaron stood up, with two Thunder Swords in his hands. "You want to finish this?", Aaron asked. "Damn right, I do!", Andrew shouted. The two ran towards each other, their signature weapons pointed towards each other. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!", they heard a voice shout. They turned around. It was Alice, carrying Callum in her arms, and both were soaking wet. "I wake up, there's a hole in the ceiling, the living room is destroyed all to hell, and where do I find you?!", she shouted. "Fighting to the death in the middle of one of the busiest parts of the city!" "Run.", Aaron told Andrew. "After you.", Andrew said back. The two attempted to run away. However, the water in their bodies suddenly became heavy as lead, preventing the two from moving. "Alice...", Aaron said, "...how did you get here so quickly?" "Well...", she said. ~*~*~*~* FIVE MINUTES EARLIER... "Oh, my God, there's a hole in the ceiling!", Alice shouted. She grabbed Callum and ran out the front door. "Now, where could they possibly have gone?", she asked. "Mommy, look!", Callum shouted, pointing towards the business district. "Oh God...", Alice said. "They're too far away! There's no way I'll get over there in time!" She then noticed Flint River. She ran as fast as she could until she was on the shoreline, and then jumped in. Immediately, she made two air pockets so they could breathe, and then off they swam. They were moving at 33.528 meters per hour, incredibly fast but also the normal swimming speed for water elementals. After two seconds, they came out of the water, and found themselves on the street where Aaron and Andrew were fighting. Andrew had just hit Aaron with two giant blasts of water. Large chunks of skin were visibly sent flying as Aaron was knocked onto the ground. "Oh, no!", she shouted, running. "I have to save him!" ~*~*~*~* Present day... "...that's not important.", Alice finished. "Why are you interfering?!", Andrew shouted. "I was just about to finish him!" "No, you're not!", Alice shouted. "He's the man that put me in the hospital!", Andrew shouted. "I don't care!", Alice shouted, kicking Andrew in the knee. Andrew was sent on the ground. "Answer his damn question, Alice!", Aaron shouted. "It's just that...", Alice began. Aaron and Andrew began to feel less heavy. Alice handed Callum to Aaron. "...I care about you.", Alice finished, giving Aaron a slight smile. Her smile immediately disappeared. Instead, she had a look of fright on her face. "I don't want you to die!", she said. "My parents have been dead all my life! I've been lonely! All of my friends, everyone I knew... they had someone to call their own... and I didn't..." ~*~*~*~* DATE: MARCH 4, YEAR 424. LOCATION: WILCOX SCHOOL FOR ELEMENTALS, WILCOX, ARCHER DISTRICT. Alice had just gotten done with her singlestick training. She and the other girls in the class were walking out the door. All of the girls, sans Alice, were talking about their boyfriends, as they were all in their teens. Suddenly, one of the girls, a girl wearing pigtails, turned her head around. "So what about you, Alice?", she asked. "Got any special plans with your boyfriend tonight?" "I don't have a boyfriend.", Alice said sadly. "Oh, come on!", the girl said. "What about that Andrew guy? He's pretty hot, right?" "That's my brother!", Alice shouted. "And besides, he's off at war." "So, you don't have a boyfriend?", the girl asked. "No.", Alice said. "But I plan on getting one eventually." The girls laughed. "You're not going to get one with that accent, bitch.", the girl with pigtails said. "Oh, I'm sorry.", Alice said. "This coming from the girl whose hairstyle doesn't even match itself?" "Oh, that's it!", the girl with pigtails shouted, running over to Alice. Alice saw the singlestick trainer running over to them, so she let herself get punched in the face. "How's that for you?!", the girl shouted. "BETHANY!", the teacher shouted. "Ms. Ackerman!", Bethany shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?!" "What are you doing?!", Ms. Ackerman shouted. "Why the hell did you punch Alice?" "She made me mad!", Bethany shouted. "So you punched her?!", Ms. Ackerman shouted. "This class was so you could learn it in case of self-defense, not when you damn well feel like it! Don't even bother coming back here on Saturday! That goes for you too, Alice!" ~*~*~*~* Present day... "Oh, my God...", Aaron said as Alice's eyes began to water. "Alice, I...", Andrew said, "...I didn't know." "You were the first real love I ever knew!", Alice continued. "I thought love was a myth until I met you!" Alice began to cry. "You were the first person I've ever cared about!", Alice shouted. "I don't want you to die!" "Come here.", Aaron said solemnly, giving Alice a hug. "I love you.", Alice said. The two embraced. Aaron looked up at Andrew. "If you hurt her in ANY way...", Andrew said, "...I will PERSONALLY end you." The crab claws turned back into Andrew's arms. "I'm gonna hold you to that.", Aaron said. Callum tapped his mother's shoulder. A tearful Alice looked at him. Callum gave her a part of his shirt. "Thanks, sweetie.", Alice said, wiping her eyes with it. "I love you, mommy.", Callum said, hugging Alice around the head. "I love you, too.", she said, kissing Callum on the cheek. She stood up. "Now, let's go home.", she said, getting Callum from Aaron's arms. As they walked home, Alice remarked, "If it helps, I laughed my ass off when I found out her boyfriend was killed in the war." "If it helps...", Aaron said, "...I think I'' may have been the one to kill him." "''Really?", Alice asked. "Yeah.", Aaron said. ~*~*~*~* DATE: MARCH 15, YEAR 424. LOCATION: A BATTLEFIELD IN NORTHERN JEFFERSON DISTRICT. Aaron was staring at a monitor. It was showing him the current locations of the Jefferson District soldiers. George walked over to him, smoking a cigarette. He was wearing his usual attire. "Why do you keep staring at that monitor?", George asked, his voice slightly less raspy than the George you're familiar with. "Staring at a screen is not going to win us the war." "I know.", Aaron said. "I'm just making sure that we're prolonging Archer District's chances. We've got this area well fortified." "Why?", George asked. "Look over there.", Aaron said, pointing to his right. Derick was sitting next to his pregnant mother, who was laying down on a bed. "Is she... pregnant?", George asked. "She's due tomorrow.", Aaron said. "She's having a boy. They're calling him 'Will', short for William." Suddenly, a man in blue jumped down through the roof. "Alright, you Jefferson Distri--", he managed to get out before Aaron, who hadn't even turned to look at him, struck him through the head with a Lightning Bolt. George, Derick, and Derick's mother Doris looked at the body in shock. "You...", George said. "You didn't look!" "Don't need to.", Aaron said. "I could see him. Although I don't know how he got in here..." Suddenly, a guard ran in. "What was that?!", he shouted. He looked at the body. "Oh, no...", he muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry, Aaron! He said he was a civilian!" Aaron killed him, too, with a Lightning Bolt through the chest. Like the last guy, Aaron didn't look. "Such a dumbass...", Aaron said as the body hit the ground. ~*~*~*~* Present day... Watching from the tenth floor of the Flint River Deliveries building were two robots. One of them was a robotic horse, the other looked like a walking suit of knight's armor. "Alright, Dismount.", the rider said in an extremely deep voice. "We now know that Andrew has gone back on his word. And after we gave him the crab claws!" He grabbed a headset similar to Andrew's, and put it on his right ear. A screen covered the area where his right eye would be. "Praseodymium, do you have Aaron's weapon?", the rider asked. Praseodymium, a man wearing a white jumpsuit with a circled "59" on his chest and back, was standing in Aaron's front lawn. He had just picked up Storm Mantis' scythes when the rider called him. "I do, Death.", Praseodymium said. "Our master will not be pleased about Andrew's betrayal." "It is a visual, and therefore, a visceral betrayal.", Death said. "And I shall put an end to it." "Just be sure to salvage the head, okay?", Praseodymium asked. "You get more money that way." "Consider the head salvaged.", Death said, ending the call. "Now, Dismount! We ride!" Dismount whinnied, then ran the opposite direction into the elevator shaft. It snapped from the weight of the two robots, and crashed on the ground loudly. Dismount slammed the doors open, coming off their hinges, as he ran out the front doors. Death struck down a few bystanders (Dismount, using his mouth, crushed the head of a bystander he had decapitated with his mouth), and the two ran off in the opposite direction of the sunrise. "Dismount!", Death shouted. "Take me to the donut store!" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff